THE MOMENT WE BECAME, A Kim possible fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: It's all about romance...no villain battles, no wade...just Kim and Ron. They have been dating over six months...but tonight, their date would be different... it'll be like... the first time.
1. The date

* * *

Disclaimer: Kim possible ans associated characters are property of Disney.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, how's everyone today? I didn't think I'd be back so soon with another story but hey, I surprise myself... 

Decided to be really short with this one... no more than 1500 words in any one chapter, so you can read without havig to scroll too long. It's a nice short story... no villain battles today. This is just Kim and Ron together... hope you enjoy. And do send your reviews... it inspires me.

On to the show...

* * *

THE MOMENT WE BECAME...

* * *

Memories often serve many purposes… they stand to show us our successes or failures, so that we may be able to improve on them. They also serve 

to remind us of the people around us, who we love, who we hate, who we carry respect for, etc. And also, they serve to remind us just how great and how unpredictable life can be. The latter could not be a better description of the thoughts of one Ronald Stoppable, who was lying on his back at a lookout over Middleton…

"Ron…"

"Mmmmm? He had a wide smirk on his face…

"Ron, you're seriously weirding me out…"

His eyes were closed, and smiling over something… it was nighttime. Her voice came to him as sweetly as it did that night…

"Hey, this isn't a one sided date you know…"

"Ok, ok… I was just remembering some stuff…" He raised to look at her…

"Do you rather the memories of your stuff? Or rather the loving girlfriend by your side…"

He rose up; taking her head into his lap… she didn't hesitate. She laid her head and he started playing with her hair… oh how he loved her hair…and she loved how his fingers ran through them…

"Actually, that stuff I was thinking about is the reason we're here… it still amazes me…"

"That your scooter could make it up the hill?" She said jokingly…

(Chuckling) "Yeah, that was amazing, but I mean, that I still can't believe that someone like me could be so lucky as to have someone as wonderful as you…"

It's been just over six months since Kim Possible and Ron stoppable have been a couple… fighting crime while dealing with their day-to-day lives. For the most part, there has never been really a dull moment. They complimented each other so well; even arguments and fights never really lasted long…something that amazed them both…This night Ron took her to the Middleton lookout… a bit off the routine Bueno Nacho dates… Kim loved it.

"I still can't believe that you put up with all my screwups…" He said…

"So not the drama… it's like you said back then… guys that were real are better. Real guys aren't perfect." She said, looking off to the distance…

"Yeah," He said in response… "I remember, but to tell you the truth I was scared outta my wits…"

"Scared… Why?"

"You weren't exactly 'Ronnified' at the time, KP. You were really stuck on Eric.

Eric… that name was almost as a profanity in Kim's mind… and heart for that matter. She really fell for his good looks and seemingly great personality. She thought to herself that he was the one… He was the knight in shining armor to stand by her side. But sadly, and violently she came to learn that those knights hardly really exist. He was a synthodrone. And he played her down to the letter…

Ron roused her from her thoughts…

"Syntho dude may have had the moves, but I had something more powerful…our friendship"

Kim blushed… she knew that their friendship was strong… but she never really knew how strong…until they were tied up…

"Yeah, that's for sure but why the scared part? I still don't get that…" Kim asked…

Ron looked at her briefly, then looked to the ground…

"I thought you were gonna tap the mat… all because a stupid syntho dude messed with you. I thought that if I didn't tell you something… you'd give up on the entire world when it needed you the most…"

"I really was Ron… And I'm not proud of it. I really didn't think I could continue being the heroine everyone thinks I am… I felt defeated and more than that… betrayed…"

It seemed that though she was defeated by Drakken, it was more so that her heart was broken… and that is what made her feel like giving up. She didn't have a thought or a plan. She was just going to let the world go by and fall… something that Ron could not allow…

"Yeah, I know you were hurt, but to see you give up? I couldn't see that. I rather my life end than ever see you that way again"

"As well…as…" Ron paused for a moment, thinking when he turned to her and tried to lift her spirit…

"Well… I really wanted you to know how I felt about you…I wanted you to know that there were better guys out there… real guys… like me."

"And I wished that you had told me before..." Kim said sternly

I didn't know what you'd really say." Ron countered…. I wasn't a guy… I was just Ron. I wasn't cool I wasn't the drop dead gorgeous that you ladies go for… I'm not really great boyfriend material. I thought if I did, it would have ruined our friendship. Like you said back then, it may not have been the right time... till then."

Kim knew he said this to her before… but every time she heard it, she felt her heart go a little Titanic like. She remembered how she was so bothered at ending up going with Ron, that she literally brushed him off…especially after meeting Eric. But then something else came to mind... what did he mean by he was just Ron? Then she realised... embarrassed...

(silence) "Mom told you about my pre prom convo with her didn't she…"

"Uhuh... but it's no biggie…" Ron laughed at seeing her embarrassed

"I didn't know how I really felt about you Ron. Truth was I used to get a little jealous for you from time to time but-"

"AHAAA! So you were jealous those times…" Ron quickly cut her off

"Ron!"

"Nuh uhh.. Not this time… I like hearing that…" he said to her ear… "KP was jellin for the Ronster…"

Kim folded her arms and closed her eyes in defiance…

"Grrr, fine! I did get jealous, but after what you said when we were tied up, it made me realize a lot…"

"What?" Ron asked expectantly

"Well, this…" She kissed him on the lips. A soft one at that… she parted from him, looking into his eyes…

"Ron, you made me realize that not all knights have shining armor… they have busted ones that are dull and their swords all dented…"

"Well uh, that's a nice tip for an old movie, bu-"

"What I'm trying to say is that real guys aren't perfect… real guys actually do something... they do it without seeking recognition or anything...They do it genuinely and out of true feelings…and you trust them with all your heart."

Now Ron was the one blushing… he knew he wasn't the brightest bulb, or the sharpest knife in the drawer, but for the girl of his dreams to acknowledge this and like him? Like wow…

"I can always be your knight in dulled armor…" He said jokingly

"Yeah, but it would be nice to shine it up once in a while…" Kim responded.

"I can't win…can I?"

"Nnnope!"

Kim just hugged her boyfriend. They just sat there again watching the stars of the night. Then Kim's eyes bore down on the little blue scooter…

"Ron, tell me something…"


	2. Let's go

"Do you think you'll ever get rid of it?" Kim said, pointing to the scooter…

"WHAT! KP, how could you ask me such a horrible, question?" Ron was in complete shock

"Hold on there Mr. Drama King…" Kim chastised… " I was gonna say if you were…don't."

"Whew! Don't worry pal! I won't let em take you!" Ron shouted to his inanimate little transport… acting as if it were alive somehow... Kim's eyes just rolled…

"Despite it's junk… (watches Ron's stern eyes…) well, your junk, it's helped us so many times…"

"Good save KP… but only I can call it junk… k?"

(sigh) "What's the difference? Junk is junk…" She said hoping it would rattle him…

"Oh, Kim…" he looked like he wanted to cry…

"You're such a baby… you know that?" Kim was quick to point out…

"Yeah but your baby too…well other than mom and all" He countered…

Kim looked off into the distance… she was remembering that night, after sending Drakken and Shego on their way in the prison transport…She grabbed Ron's hand, telling him they should hurry…of course Ron wasn't the wiser…

"Come on Ron, let's take a walk…"

"Not pillowy enough for ya? Or am I being a bore-drum?"

"Just come on" She said sternly.

She took his hand, like that night, and walked along with him…back to the scooter.

"Where we off to?" Ron asked, confused…

"Actually, nowhere…I just want to feel how you did that night…"

"Ok, that's a little weird… even for you KP…" Ron was quick to state. But he did what she asked and sat on the scooter… the stand was strong enough for both their weights. The cool night breeze caressed their faces as if they were on a slow ride… it was in a strange way, quite romantic. Kim wrapped her arms around her boyfriend… tightly. And she placed her head on his shoulder…

"This feels so wonderful…" She said, dreamily…

"Yeah, I can dig it" Ron said soothingly…

"Ron, how'd you really feel that night…when we left Bueno Nacho Headquarters?"

That struck a series of thoughts from Ron. They had spoken briefly before about the entire situation leading up to the prom, but never really in detail. They had gotten caught up in the crime fighting and working their part time jobs, to really sit and chat about it. But ever since the episode of her losing her memory, Kim always wanted Ron to be straight with her, so she would always know.

"Um, I dunno if I really want to remember that part…" Ron said, looking a little depressed…

"Hey, you made me remember I was gonna give up on the world!"

"Oh, yeah… that…" (Giggling sheepishly)

Ron looked off for a moment…he excused himself off of the scooter and walked to the edge of the lookout…

"Hey, you better not jump… I didn't bring the grappler…" Kim said sarcastically…

"Nah, but actually, that was how I felt that night… You didn't really answer me after I said what I did cause Rufus popped up."

"Well it was going to be a surprise for the prom…"

"Yeah and that's why I refused…"

…………………….(Flashing back to that moment)…………………………..

Ron felt all types of emotions that night, when they rolled off back to Middleton. Kim rode shotgun for the return trip, hugging him tightly… maybe tighter than usual. And her head was on his shoulder…

("Maybe she's tired") he thought…

When they got back into the area, she noticed that the school was still beaming with people. She smiled to herself…

("Perfect")

When they got to their neighborhood, Ron dropped her off at her house, where her family stood…of course hearing rockets coming up your street kinda gives you away… you know…

"Kimmie cub, are you ok?" Mr. Possible asked, concerned…

"I'm ok daddy…we stopped Drakken again…" pointing to Ron

"Hoo sha!" the tweebs both hi-fived…

"I just have one more mission though…" Kim responded with her fce turning serious… and as she said it, everyone stood quietly in strange confusion… Kim turned to face Ron… suddenly her face turned to one of nervousness…

"Ron, will you be my date tonight?"

Everyone gasped… especially Mr. Possible. What happened to the tall good-looking chap? Eric? He voiced it out aloud…

"But Kimmie, what happened to that nice young man… Eric?"

"Well, you see Eric wasn't really a guy he was a synthodrne and Drakken used him to get at me as a distraction and it worked while I thought I would give up on everyone and then Ron saved me then Rufus saved us both and we Defeated Drakken and came back here…"

Kim said this all in one breath... her hand moving with her voice. Everyone except Mrs. Possible was just staring at Kim dumbfounded…but Mrs. Possible knew her daughter… she stood there with a smirk on her face. She secretly hoped that this would happen. She liked Ron for Kim, but Kim never saw it… until maybe now…

"Come on honey, I think Kim needs a moment with Ron…" She took her husband and two sons into the house…

"But…. But …"Mr. Possible was trying to get in a word…

"Cootie alert… with Ron... BLEH!" the boys laughed before walking back into the house…

"TWEEBS!" Kim blasted before turning back to Ron…

"So Ron, you haven't answered…" she said nervously…

"Wait, you were really talking to me? He stood on his scooter, shocked at her

"Of course silly… don't see anyone else around…"

Ron held his head down…

"I'm sorry KP, but I think I'll pass…"

"WHAT? But … but why?" Kim was completely caught off guard.

"KP, look at me… whadda you see? I'm a highly trained goofball that isn't worth anything… Do you wanna be seen like that…with an idiot? You're the popular cheerleader and I'm just…well, not. It's not fair to you to have someone like me even try to look like your date. I don't even know why I said what I did when we were tied up… I'm sorry…but I can't."

Ron's head was facing the floor. He didn't really think of Kim to ask him that, or even in himself for that matter… Prom? That's like who's who of school is gonna be there. He didn't want to insult her… even if he felt insulted himself. It was then, that Kim slowly embraced Ron in a hug. For Ron it was one of those 'get you going when you were down' hugs, but what she responded with would change his thoughts forever…

"Ron… I have three questions… answer them honestly…"

Ron was confused…

"One… what you told me back at the HQ… did you say and mean it?"

"Of course I did but you were going to-" She cut him off,

"Two… Do you believe in me?"

"What are you talkin about? I've always believed in you!" Ron couldn't believe she asked him that…

"Fine, then last question…what do you think I care about more… stupid people's comments, or having my friend who rescued me when I needed saving by my side?

"Well…I"

"You know the answer already Ron." She commented.

"So you're saying that you…well" Ron couldn't finish the words…

"Let's just say I see now what I should have a long time ago… all I want is for a real guy to go with me to the prom… please? Or do I have to pull out my secret weapon?"

"Aw, no! don't do that! I'll-"

And there it was… the Puppy dog pout. Ron couldn't resist that at all…

"Awwwww but KP, I was already going to agree…"

"Just a little insurance" She said jokingly…

"Ok, I'll go get ready… be back here in 20…" Kim said quickly…

…………………….(Return to Middleton lookout)……………...

"And you really were ready in 20…" Ron chuckled…

"Hey, I barely had time to do my hair!" Kim protested… "You could have been 5 minutes later…"

"And get strangled for not stickin to the time Kim Possible stated? I don't think so!" Ron laughed…

The teens, stepped back from the lookout and went to a nearby seat…


	3. The Prom

They sat there, just enjoying each other's warmth. It wasn't a chilly night, but their bodies close to each other was soothing in many ways. Kim grew into a smile, then started singing softly… caressing Ron's cheek…

"I know we've been…friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new…"

"And after all this time, I opened up my eyes, now I see… you were always with me…"

Ron blushed and was turning red. Kim laughed at the sight…

"Awww, my Ron's blushing…"

"I'm so not!" Ron stating trying to defend himself… " I was… well… (Sigh) blushing…"

Kim started laughing out loud…

"See, you're the only one that can make me laugh like this…"

"Well I guess I kinda have a knack for that huh?"

"Well you do always blush when I sing that to you…." Kim teased…"

"Oh that's right…" Ron lifted Kim off his lap and rose from the seat, walking to his scooter…"

"Well thanks for ruining the mood!" Kim said, quite disappointed.

Ron returned and stood in front of Kim…. who frankly was a bit unhappy he just got up without saying anything to her. He then whipped out what seemed to be a small mp3 player… with two wireless headphones… He placed one on his head, then handed one to Kim…

"Here you go…" he said without saying much else…

Kim wasn't sure what he was up to, but placed it onto her head. Ron then stepped away from her, turning his back.

"Ron what the heck are you…"

Her words curtailed by the intro to a familiar song…. The song she was just singing… their song. Ron immediately turned to face her, outstretching his hand…

"My dear Ms. Kimberly Anne Possible... may I have this dance?"

She was speechless… she just got up and took his hand… wrapping her other arm around his waist…

…………………….(Flashback)…………………………..

Kim and Ron arrived at the prom, which still was in full swing. Mrs. Possible dropped them over. She didn't want her husband to harass Ron about anything…

"Now you kids enjoy your night... and Ron?"

"Yes maam?"

"Make sure that my daughter gets home safely… I expect nothing less from her date.."

Ron blushed… as well as Kim, but he was just a little redder…Rufus was atop his shoulder and just nodded in acceptance.

"I will Mrs. Dr. P…" Ron replied.

They exited the car and proceeded to the doorway entrance. Just before though, Ron stopped slightly. Kim realized it immediately and watched her date…

"Ron? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet…"

He didn't answer. He was just staring at his blue frilled suit…his face showing disappointment… Kim raised his chin…

"Hey, you look great."

"I look like a weed next to a beautiful rose…" He said, sadly…

She blushed… "But Ron, isn't it ironic that my dress is the same colour? And the burns below give it a striking contrast to your frills?"

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're a rose…"

"And this rose wants her weed with her…"

"Whoa KP, that sounded almost… Drug addictly…" Ron said in amusement…

"Maybe I always was…" Kim said smiling. She took his hand…

"Come on… the world is waiting for us…" Rufus went into Ron's pocket, to sleep, but to give the kids some time together…

And with that, they entered the gym hall. What they met though was not what they were expecting. As they entered, there wasn't any music playing. Everyone was huddled, looking at a small man with a portable TV system. They were all taken aback, when they all lifted their heads, to see Kim and Ron facing them…holding hands. Some were wide eyed… everyone gasped. Some were chatting quietly…Bonnie though, was in no way going to let this pass up…

"It finally happened… she's dating that loser…" then shouted to all around…

"KIM POSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE ARE DATING?" She let out a maniacal laugh…

This was the point where Kim and Ron felt most nervous… They expected to hear raucous laughter… even ridicule. But what happened afterwards was just… all too weird. Everyone was cheering… Brick, Monique, All the cheerleaders, the entire crowd at hand… well except Bonnie, who just felt plain…stupid.

Kim watched Ron. He glanced back. They grinned at each other sheepishly. In the background, the song that they would always come to know as their song… began. Suddenly, Ron felt himself get pushed closer to Kim. He stopped just short of hitting her…

("What the heck?")

Just as he thought it, he felt Kim pushed into him. She watched him startled… there was really only one thing that could be done…

(I know we've been... friends forever)

(But now I think I'm feeling something totally new)

He outstretched his hand. She watched it a moment and smiled… giving her hand to him. They strolled out to the floor, as the ceiling became a kaleidoscope of colors, which spread across the room. Suddenly, others joined them dancing. Kim and Ron did their slow twirl on the floor… strangely enough, the song flowed through Kim's head, sounding as if this singer was her own voice somehow… she knew exactly what was in her mind. She watched Ron as they went around and around…

"Was I really so blind to see the person in front of me?" Her thoughts raced…

(And after all this time, I opened up my eyes)

(Now I see... you were always with me...)

She stepped back, then held Ron tightly… putting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes... they started dancing the other direction. Ron was extremely nervous. Here was the girl he dreamed about… holding him tightly in a slow dance… the song was playing in his head as well. He nervously watched around, to see if anyone's eyes were on them… very few were. Bonnie for one was looking ticked off… Brick was smiling eating something… Rufus and Monique were all smiles leaning on each other… as if they were just saying, 'Awwww'…

(Could it be…you and I never imagined…)

(Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you…)

At that point, both teens stopped and looked at each other. What was this feeling overcoming them? They hardly ever thought of each other like this… they were best buds and they fought together… heck, they did almost everything together. Ron watched, her, nervous at first, then beamed into a nervous smile. Kim watched him, and did the same…

("Wow…this is really happening…") they thought to themselves in unison…

(Could it be, you were right here beside me…)

They drew closer… Kim dipped her head, blushing… her hair rubbing against Ron's cheek…then she watched him… differently to how he ever saw her before…That moment… that one moment, they were the only ones on that floor….

(And I never knew...)

(Could it be, that it's true that it's you…)

They slowly drew…into a kiss…a kiss that would celebrate the beginning of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's relationship… She put her hand on his chest, He pulled her even closer. It was the stuff of great romance flicks…

…………………..(Back at the lookout…)…………………..

The song ended its tune. Ron felt exactly like he did that night… all bubbly and warm all over. It had to be the same for Kim, because their lips were locked together, as she held him close. Though the music had stopped, it was forever playing over and over in their hearts…neither one wishing to let go of the other. The kiss would last for minutes…


	4. Great Memories

"Whoa there!"

Ron yelled, trying to hold all of Kim's body weight. Her knees gave out on her… she couldn't believe it…

"Wooooooooooow… this is like a million on my wow-o-meter!" She said, trying to catch herself…"

Ron picked her off her feet and tried to walk back to the seat. But his legs gave out on him… they fell to the ground... with Kim falling onto his chest...

"Wait a minute, you mean Ron Stoppable can't even lift his girlfriend up? That's weak…"

"Not that…" He replied… "After kissing me like that, I think my spirit's still somewhere in heaven…" he said…

Kim blushed and smiled greatly at this… her face almost was the colour of her hair! That was something that she never expected him to say… usually, he'd say something goofy and cute. But that was outright… romantic.

"My Hero!" she laughed…

"Well I do have my moments…" he replied…

"Ron? " her voice took a slightly serious tone…

"What's wrong?"

"Thanks…"

"What for?"

"Saving me…"

"Uhh… from what? If I had a nickel for every time you saved me, I'd have been filthy rich…"

"No, not that… for saving my heart…"

Now Ron was redder as well…they just laid there… admiring each other. After a bit, they found the strength to rise up and sit back on the seat…

"That's the best part of my life right there…" Ron stated…

"Me too… it just was so right… It was really like a romantic movie…" Kim marveled… "But I had to admit… I loved the look on Bonnie's face!"

………………………………..(Flashback to prom night)………………………….

Bonnie was speechless… one look at her and you would think she was one of those excavator machines that grab dirt out of the ground. Kim and the loser…. They were dancing… hold the phone… they were KISSING! She was kissing the loser! She felt really awkward…Brick didn't even do that for her and to see the Ron Stoppable she teased and insulted so many times, kissing the head cheerleader? And she was actually enjoying it?

"WHAT THE HECK IS G-"

Before she could finish her rant, the entire crowd turned to Kim and Ron. They were wooing them, slowly breaking out into a raucous cheer. Initially, they didn't even notice… but then they realized what was up; they looked at each other, then to everyone else… both were a shade of red that rivaled the American flag…

"Way to go Stoppable!" Brick slapped Ron on his back… " It's about time you guys hooked up!"

"Home girl you are the queen tonite!" Monique came, with Rufus on her shoulder, nodding in concurrence…

"Everyone was just congratulating them…the cheer girls came to the new couple…

"We were wondering when this would happen…" Tara came out to say…

"It's so about time too!" Jessica stated…

Kim was shocked… don't even talk about Ron! Was everyone… expecting them to hook up? Sure looked that way…

"Were we the only two that didn't see this happening?" Kim asked Ron…who shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"We were always rooting for you guys to hook up." Tara stated… I liked Ron, but I knew that you two were for each other… Why do you think I started dating Mankey at the time?"

"Yeah, everyone was hoping that it would happen… well, except Bonnie…" Brick said, pointing to her. She still had her mouth to the floor. Everyone saw this and laughed out loud. Bonnie, feeling embarrassed just stamped towards them…

"This is beyond wrong… this is beyond sick…. It's…it's..."

"Wrong-Sick?" Ron interluded…

"YA! Wrong- sick…" Bonnie agreed, before realizing…

"AHHH! Now you have me saying your stupid phrases!"

Kim and Ron laughed at Bonnie's comment a la Ron. Then Kim stared directly at her...proudly at that...

"Deal with it Bonnie, Ron and I are here to stay…"

"I am not through with this, Possible!" Bonnie stamped off…

The night went along… Kim and Ron danced the night away. Then eventually, people began leaving. They decided it was time as well… considering they actually saved the word on prom night…it was a tiresome venture. They all said their goodbyes and were on their way. They chose to walk instead of calling their parents… more time to process everything that happened. Kim placed her hand around Ron's waist and put her head on his shoulder. Rufus was already asleep in Ron's pocket.

"I don't wanna forget this day for the rest of my life…" Ron said, dreamily…He placed his jacket over Kim's body.

"This has just been… amazing… for a goofball, you sure have some moves…" Kim chuckled…

"I aim to please…" Ron smiled back.

"Saving the world was great, but this… I can't even begin to describe it…"

"Heh… I'll bet syntho dude couldn't be so..."

"Real?" Kim intervened…

"I was gonna say 'smooth' but that'll work…"

Kim raised her head and watched her new boyfriend…her eyes had a glow for him that she never thought she would experience. At the same time, it was a feeling that she never felt before… this was…something stonger.

"I'm glad you said what you did?" Kim stated, "That's why I can't save the world without you…"

"Actually, I wish I told you so much sooner…" Ron said, smiling…

"Maybe it wasn't the right time…" She concluded… "Things may not have ended up this nice..."

"Maybe, but I'm so glad it happened…dreams do come through…"

Then Ron stopped. Kim looked at him as if to question his sudden abruptness. He turned to face her… in a serious face.

"KP…"

"Please don't tell me anything about Bueno Nacho…" She said sternly…

"Yeah, it's so cool they open late" He giggled… "But no, that's not it…" His face returned to being serious…"

"What is it Ron?"

His hand caressed her back slowly drawing her towards him. She felt all tingly once again. His other hand caressed her face…

"I know that we just pretty much hooked up and all, but I feel like this has been how it always should have been…We've always acted like…a couple…"

"Fight like em too… "Kim said, looking away briefly, with a smirk…

"Well, we kissed, we danced… but I haven't done one thing…" Kim was unsure where Ron was going with it…he then came closer to her face... and said…

"I love you Kim…"

Those words echoed straight through her heart into her soul…he then held her in once again a monumental kiss…

…………………………………..

"I love you too Ron Stoppable…"

Kim replied, parting lips with her lover. She found herself back at the lookout…

"And to think I was getting weirded out at you earlier for just lying there smiling to yourself…"

"Well, I guess no mad house days for me…" he looked disappointed…

"Hey!" Kim scolded…

"Well it's the truth… I'm mad in love with you…"

She blushed…

"If you make me blush anymore you'll have people thinking I'm Rudolph…"

"Hee hee…it's nice to see the all cool fightin, mighty butt kickin Kim Possible be all mushy…" Ron teased..

"Compared to your girly giggle? I gladly accept my mushiness..." She countered, smiling at her slightly embarrassed boyfriend.

They were at the lookout for what seemed to be hours… quite possibly the best date she has had. And to think that she was going to refuse to ride with him on the scooter, when her car could take them comfortably wherever… not to mention she thought he was going to Bueno Nacho again. Eventually, it was getting time to head back…

"Well KP, I guess we should be getting back…" Ron stated unhapppily… "We already got Barkin first period tomorrow morning..."

"Yeah, we should, but how about we just enjoy 5 more minutes?" Kim subtly protested…

"Hello, you forgot your dad has that rocket with my name on it!" Ron stated…

"Don't make me use it…"

"Ha! The pout's SO not gonna work on me this time…" He began to walk to the scooter… then, in his ear…

(I know we've been… friends forever)

He stopped dead in his step. He turned to see not only Kim had the mp3 device; she worked the puppy dug pout for all it was worth. And it worked!

"I really hate when you do that…" Ron mused…

"Only cause I love you… Ronnie… " She grinned, as she held out her hand…

"Now may I have this dance?

Ron didn't refuse…They embraced and danced to the song's mesmerizing tune…

"Oh KP? Hope you know your dad's gonna rocket me to Mars for bringing you home late…"

"I'll put in a good word for you…" She said before she kissed him again…as they danced away.

Memories often serve many purposes… they stand to show us our successes or failures, so that we may be able to improve on them. They also serve to remind us of the people around us, who we love, who we hate, who we carry respect for, etc. And also, they serve to remind us of just how wonderful a person truly is…Such was the case for lovers Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

THE END.


End file.
